


Behind the Curtains

by SapphireSassenach



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSassenach/pseuds/SapphireSassenach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How about some sexy times in Paris in anticipation of S2? Like Jamie being all possessive and just hot. Kinda a vague prompt, sorry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Curtains

The opulent candelabras shined brightly as ladies and gentleman of the King’s court danced and gossiped the night away, the golden walls around me dripping with secrets from whispered hushes. The lively ballroom was a stark contrast to my current mood, the chronic tiredness of early pregnancy making my energy deflate with every passing second.

My eyes began to wander around the room for Jamie as the man whom I was currently dancing with blathered on about some unstimulating scandal in the Parisian inner circle. My patience with him was wearing thin, as I had been on my feet for the better part of two hours, dancing with a nobleman or a wealthy merchant, trying to get as much information as I could.

My tired eyes wandered closed slightly as my energy waned. I wanted nothing more than to collapse into bed with Jamie, and whisper the secrets we had learned tonight, safe in the shelter of our room, where no danger or politicians could touch us in our sanctuary. I almost moaned aloud at the thought of being tucked warmly into our bed, surrounded by warm blankets and Jamie’s arms.

“And Louise says you are with child!” The nobleman’s high voice broke my daydream as his hand moved from my waist to the tiny swell of my belly.

I was just about to slap his hand away but a strong grip caught my elbow mid turn and the other wrapping around my side onto my stomach, pushing the intruding hand away, and then fanned out possessively, pushing to bring me against the broad chest.

I glanced up at Jamie, who was sending daggers through his piercing blue eyes at the nobleman in front of me, looking at him in disbelief and shock at this sudden interruption.

“If ye will excuse me, sir,” Jamie spoke through tight lips. “I need to have a moment with my wife.”

And then he spun me around in a twirl, echoing the dancers around us, and dragged me through the crowd until we reached the darkened hallway.

“What in god’s name are you doing?!” I exclaimed as he determinedly walked down the hall, his hand dragging me along behind him. His body seemed so tense, it seemed that if even a feather touched him, he might explode.

He didn’t answer me and instead continued marching until he found a small alcove, covered by a thick, flowery curtain. He pushed the curtain aside and dragged me in behind him.

“Jamie, I demand you-

My words we cut off by his mouth, hard and urgent against mine, his soft tongue demanding my mouth open to him.

I froze for a moment, my brain catching up to the events of the past minute.

One his hands roamed down until he gripped my arse in a manner that would surely leave bruises tomorrow and the other went to my belly brushing against the swell of our child. His gentleness on my stomach an extreme contrast to the hard grip he had on my backside.

“I couldna stand seeing it, Claire,” he panted against my neck. “That excuse for a man, lookin’ at ye in lust. Dancing with ye, and smirking all the while!”

The vibrations of his words rumbled against my chest, making my nipples spring up like hard pebbles.

“And then he touched yer stomach! The devil of the man! He touched my child,” he growled against me, his mouth moving to my bodice and suckled my breast through the fabric.

His hand wrapped possessively around my neck, my back arching in response against him. He caught my wrist and pinned it to the wall and used his other hand to bring mine against him.

“Oh!” I squeaked, as he gripped my hand against his cock through his trousers, hard as iron.

“Ye see, Claire? This is what ye do to me,” he whispered against my ear, his moist breath sending shivers down my spine as his tongue sucked on my ear lobe.

“Mhmm,” I moaned against him, thrusting my hips against his to relieve the all-consuming desire he had unleashed in me.

I felt rather than saw him smile as he twitched against my hand.

“Ye want me, Claire?” He whispered against my neck, his hot tongue slivering down until he savagely bit my shoulder.

I convulsed against him in response, as he finally released my hands to undo the buttons of his trousers quickly and his lips found mine again in a punishing kiss.

I rucked up my heavy skirts-best as I could under the circumstances- and reached for him. His hands pushed me up against the wall, immediately followed by his body, pining me in place, and speared me in one quick movement.

I cried out, helpless against the powerful sensation. Jamie panted against my neck and used a hand to reach up and cover my mouth.

I licked his palm and brought a finger into my mouth, mimicking the motions he was creating down below, under the shelter of fabric.

“Oui, right here, madame,” a high pitched voice sounded right outside the alcove. “Come rest your poor feet.”

Jamie froze against me, head turning to the curtain that was being pushed open. He quickly pulled out of me and let my feet drop to the floor. I took a deep breath while smoothing my hair down as Jamie franticly adjusted his pants.

The curtained opened to reveal a short man dressed in pink with far too many feathers in his hair and an older lady, clutching onto the man for support.

“Erm, my lord Broch Tuarach,” the man stumbled out and bowed, trying to keep the surprise from his face as his cheeks betrayed him, turning the color of tomatoes.

Jamie took my hand and walked a few steps towards our intruder, glaring at him in a way that made the dandy man take a few steps back into his female companion.

“Monsieur Depaul,” Jamie said, while bowing slightly and turned away from him, whirling me into the hall and marching once more towards the entrance of the palace.

“Where are we going?” I whispered to him.

“Home,” he said simply.

“But the party-

“Damn the party.”

He was still breathing hard as he led me to the carriages and threw a few coins at one of the servants.

“Get me the first carriage available.” 

The servant bowed and quickly scurried to where the carriages were sitting idle, waiting for the party to end.

I looked up at Jamie and found him looking back at me. His eyes burning into mine, conveying his mad lust and desire through his gaze, setting the flames afire again inside me that had been extinguished by the man in pink.

My breath caught in my throat as a carriage pulled up next to us. Jamie wasted no time, boosting me from behind into the carriage and giving the driver brief instructions to our destination. I wondered how he would make it the 30-minute drive back to Jared’s house in his current mood.

He swung in next to me, closed the door behind him and pulled the curtain closed over the small window, and I wondered no more.

“Jamie! We can’t! They will hear us!”

“I dinna care, the devil take them and welcome,” he stated calmly as he found the front of my corset and began to unlace it.

I moaned as he latched onto one of my tender nipples, reluctance fading away like the wind as my hormones took charge of my mind.

The carriage suddenly launched forward, propelling both of us into the back. I chuckled into his hair and I felt a smirk emerge against my breast.

I pushed his head up, urgently, needing to feel his lips on mine. He moaned into my mouth as I quickly straddled him across the small bench, my things open as wide as possible.

I fumbled with his buttons as he did unspeakable things with his mouth on my neck. I quickly freed him as he moved my skirts out of the way and finally sank down onto him.

He threw his head back against the wood, arching his hips against me, bringing me further into him as his mouth parted in blissful ecstasy, his cheeks red and flushed with wanting.

For one moment, I briefly mourned that fact that cameras wouldn’t be around for another hundred years. Because there is nothing I would have loved more than capturing my husband’s face when I took him inside me.

He lifted his head as smoldering eyes met mine as he gripped my hips hard as I began to move against him.

“Not long,” he gasped as I swiveled my hips, bringing his hand up to my mouth and biting on his finger hard.

“No,” I agreed and moved my other hand to his shoulder for more balance as the lurching of the carriage threatened to tips us over.

“Ah!” I cried out as a particular jolt in the road aided our efforts.

Jamie’s hand wrapped around my mouth again, but I though it was a futile attempt, the servants will have known what we were up to. 

I brought the hand I was clutching down under my skirts, and pressed his fingers hard against the sensitive flesh. He stroked me as he knew I liked, slowly but pressing hard enough to make my toes curl and my other grip on him to clamp down hard as I shuddered.

The next few minutes I rode him like a wild horse, desperately trying to extinguish and satisfy the flames he had set off inside of me.

His hands suddenly gripped my hips harder and he lurched up from his seat, clutching onto me as he cried out, the sound muffled by my shoulder.

I felt the tremors start inside me in response to his own release, and bit down hard on his shoulder to stop the sounds from reaching anything but his own ears.

I tightened my grip and then melted against him, finally sated.

He mumbled something against my shoulder as he brought me to cuddle against his side with his arms wrapped solidly around me.

“What was that?” I asked as I tilted his head up for a soft kiss.

“I said, if ye weren’t already pregnant now, that certainly would have done the job,” he chuckled as I jokingly swatted at his head in reprimand.

Later, we did lie in our bed. Cocooned in the warm embrace of mutual possession and love. And we whispered all of our secrets into each other’s hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, I love to hear your feedback!


End file.
